


A Little Death

by Sadistrix



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadistrix/pseuds/Sadistrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not afraid of death, are you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Death

Her fingers take to the ivory of Edith's thighs as skillfully as they do the keys.

Lucille smiles as though she holds far more than her brother's wife enraptured, as if she had the secrets of the universe in her captivity, and dances out a funeral procession up her skin.

"The French call it 'the little death'," she whispers, breath ghosting against Edith's neck and stirring her hair. Below, her fingers wind themselves into another set of curls. "You're not afraid of death, are you?"

It takes Edith far too long to reply, breath catching in her chest. She had never imagined a woman's seduction, didn't realize how deftly Lucille's fingers could undo her. Thomas was right - Edith knew nothing of love, or even of pleasure until this moment. She borrows the words from her heroines. "Not if your touch can haunt me there."

Lucille's hand slips, her nails digging into Edith's sensitive folds for a fleeting moment as she laughs. They both have to catch their breath.

Her own breaths sound like music, coaxed from her as though she were an instrument beneath Lucille's hand, and Edith's whole body begins to take the tune. Her thighs quake, her hips rocking at the direction of Lucille's touch.

"Die for me then, Edith," Lucille purrs, quickening the motion of her fingers. It's no longer a score she recognizes, but heat floods her nether regions and Edith can't keep from crying out. She can feel Lucille's eyes on hers, hears the sharp intake of breath at her neck as she comes apart.

"Yes," Lucille sighs. She withdraws her hand and then the heat of her body just as swiftly, but leans once more to press a lingering kiss into Edith's forehead before she slips out of bed. "You were beautiful indeed."


End file.
